Queen of the Dragons
by Dragon-Queen4u
Summary: When evil from is caused by Acnologia and his creator, Zeref, the Dragon Slayers of all generations must all work to together with the Queen and King of Dragons. It's starts with a mysterious girl wanting to join Fairy Tail then asking to challenge Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus at once! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Queen

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL EVEN IF I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Queen**

"Finally, I'm here" I muttered to myself.

As I stood in front of the large belonging to the building, Fairy Tail. It looked a little worn before from the seven years this guilds strongest members where frozen in time, now it looked beautiful large and well... new. In those seven years I collected them... yes them. In the process I was nearly killed but it didn't matter to me, as long as they're at a good level by the time I finish with them.

"Are we going to go in, Isamu?" Lunar asked, tugging lightly at my hand.

Lunar is my exceed. I named her that because of her sleek navy-ish fur and the white crescent shaped fur mark on her back. That same crescent shape was on her egg.

"Yes. sorry ,Lunar" I answered picking her up in my arms stroking her soft furry head "I was just thinking about what to do with the dra-"

"Don't worry!" Lunar comforted "You always think of a way... because you always make one!"

I blushed and looked away sheepishly at her comment.

"Let's go in" I finally say breaking the silence.

Then I pushed the door and heard screaming, shouting and laughter.

I walked up to barmaid, Mirajane, pulling the hood of my cloak forwards so there was shade all over my face.

"Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail! Is there anything I could do for you?" Mirajane sang practically skidding to a halt to serve the large amount of orders.

I nodded "I would like to join Fairy Tail." I whispered

"Is that so well first, let's go to the master's office."

As I followed Mirajane I felt eyes fall upon me which made me squirm in my cloak for comfort, I stroked Lunar who purred then I hushed her.

"Master!" Mirajane called out "Someone wants to join the guild!"

The door opened and I looked down to avoid the masters gaze but I forgot how... um... short Fairy Tail's Master was so I ended up looking him straight in the eye.

"Hmm..." He thought "Those eyes..."

"Call me back when you're done questioning her," Mirajane said to the Master "I'll take her for a tour!"

The Master nodded at Mirajane.

"Thank you Mirajane." I whispered again.

"Please, call me Mira!" She replied joyfully as she closed the door.

"So," the Master said showing me a seat "What's you're name"

"Isamu" I replied " Isamu Haraguchi"

"So your the daughter of Jiro and Ai Haraguchi and, there brands are famous through out Fiore. Tell me, did you run away?"

"No" I said

"Then why _are _you joining Fairy Tail"

"Well... I was raised by a dragon who had an extremely good relationship with Ai, they arranged for me to stay with Ai and her husband, Jiro." I started to explain. "She said yes and the two females watched and played with me for the rest of the day."

"Well, do you have an exceed yet?" he questioned.

In response I took Lunar out of my cloak.

""What was your dragons name?"

"Her name was Qualia." I told him

"What magic did she use out of the elements of Dragon slaying?"

"I-I don't know" I said sadly then brightened up "But I can consume air, light, fire, steel, shadows, lightning and poison."

"Hmm... We'll continue with this another time." He said

I nodded and walked out with Lunar floating behind me.

I found Mira at work... she was really busy.

"Sorry. I can't take you on the tour but I need to give you the guild mark!" She sang once again.

I chose to have my guild mark on my right shoulder in the colour Navy blue it matched my tanned skin well. Lunar chose to have Her guild mark on her back in the middle of her crescent, it was pure white.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Mira called out.

Lucy ran to Mira, dragging Natsu along the floor.

"Is he alive?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's a dragon slayer with motion sickness." Lucy laughed hesitantly.

Natsu moaned and slowly got up.

"Ok you two please take this new member on a tour!" Mira said quickly

Lucy made an attempt to grab my hand and start the tour but Natsu was weighing her down.

"I know!" I said "Natsu if you help I'll have a battle with you!"

Hearing those words were like a beautiful fountain in his head. He got up and started showing me around with Lucy.

Finally the tour was finished! Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Lunar and I went to the bar to get some cool drinks.

"So, about that battle!" Natsu chattered "I'm not going easy on you."

"If not then you should be afraid" I murmured

"What!" Natsu yelled

"I'm not weak... why do you think I challenged you, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus for tomorrow all together?" I whispered

"WHAT!" Natsu, Lucy and Happy yelled at the same time

"Just who are you?" Natsu yelled again

"Oh, how rude of me!" I laughed

I stood up and removed my cloak. Underneath I wore a white shirt with a cute silver dragon on it, blue knee length shorts and black boots. My long silver hair was put into a neat ponytail. All the guild was looking at me I darted my dark blue eyes upwards to see master watching me. Slowly I nod at him.

"My name is Isamu Haraguchi." I yelled so everyone could hear me "I am a Dragon Slayer." Natsu face was full of sudden terror "I am... the Queen of the Dragons!" People gasped but Natsu just stared.

"You're back!" Natsu's eyes welling up with tears which he quickly whipped away "You're back!" he cheered.

"You bet I am!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm.

* * *

PLEASE FOLLOW ME AND MY STORIES!


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of the Slayers

**Chapter 2: Battle of the Slayers**

Natsu ran up to me and hugged me really tight. Wendy and Gajeel pulled through the crowds and just stared in utter disbelief.

"Nat-su... can-t... bre-ath." I whimpered

"Sorry" he said

When I could I breathed heavily letting air return to me.

"Hello Wendy, Gajeel" I said turning towards the dazed pair.

"Isamu!" Wendy cried

I kneeled down with open arms while Wendy ran into them. I picked her up and spun her around earning giggles of delight then I gave Wendy a piggy bank ride so she wouldn't fall on the floor from dizziness. Slowly, with Wendy on my back, I walked towards Gajeel who just stood there with his mouth wide opened.

"Don't do that!" I said whacking him on the head.

That got him into of reality.

"So you're not going to say hello?" I smirked at him.

I raise my arm so we can do an air link. He agrees and joins, Wendy places a hand on my curled up fist Natsu does the same with Gajeel. There is a flash of light and in each of the Dragon Slayers hand Laid an orb. It was a tiny orb but it contained a ton of magic.

"We've still got.!" I smiled at the three "Still got that spark!"

however our Guild mates stared at us in silence.

"What the heck just happened?" Cana asked someone... probably her booze.

"I'll explain tomorrow." I said "After our battle, for now just relax."

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"You ready to lose?" I yell mockingly at four on the other side of the battle field.

"No way!" Natsu yelled back "It's four against one!"

"Betting begins now!" Cana screamed so everyone could hear her.

After about waiting for about five minutes betting to be done, the battle begun. There was lightning, fire, steel and wild wind all over the place. Without any effort I dodged every single attack. I'm quick on my feet so I race towards them at lightning speed and end up behind Wendy.

"Sorry Wendy." I said. When she turned around I stuffed five pickled plums in her mouth. She was on the floor. I quickly carried her off the field so no more damage could be done to her.

I stood still luring them to attack me because I had another trick up my sleeve. Laxus attacked first when his thunder landed on me I consumed it. He stood there in shock.

"Bye-Bye." I whispered "Death Doll"

A magic circle was drawn and a death doll flew to my hand. It had no face.

"Destiny Link" I whispered as I pointed at Gajeel and Laxus.

"Oi! What did this do?" Gajeel asked

"This," I said with a cruel smile.

I bent the death doll back and on its bare face there was a sad frowny face.

"How much fun is this going to be" I laughed

Laxus and Gajeel did the same as the doll. I made it face Natsu and harshly pushed its belly causing the controlled pair to use their dragon roars on Natsu.

Their eyes were cloudy, Natsu was out and Wendy was out.

"Aww... time to end this..." I pouted

I threw the doll on the floor harshly. They were out.

The battle is over... I won. I heal my fellow Slayers.

It is time for them yes them, as well as training.

"Now, explain." Cana murmured as I ate my lunch.

"Well, as you know us four are dragon slayers. When we were younger and our dragons were taking care of us they had many meetings and they would bring us along. One time they came to my dwelling place. We lived in a large cave on top of a mountain, large enough to fit around eleven dragons. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and I were playing on the cliff. I ran away from them because we were playing 'Monsters'. I fell over but there was no ground there, before I knew what was happening I was falling. Falling down. my body was freezing up and I could hear shouts of my name but the person who's voice I heard the most was a close friend of mine. His name was Akio Etsuko. He is the only one who knew I survived." I replied.

Cana nodded "I understand you."

"Oh no! I really need to hurry up! Akio is coming the day after tomorrow to join Fairy Tail!" I stated

"Oh so your boyfriend is coming?" Cana said

"He's not my boyfriend!" I barked as I ran out of the guild.

"Wait for me!" Lunar yelled speeding like a rocket.

She picked me up and flew me home. I unlocked the door and ran in. My house was large because it belonged to Ai but she knew about my quest and let me use two, the one I am in and the mansion I will be using for training with the others. Lunar is slumped on the floor so I go and get a large fish and give it to her. She immediately starts eating it and I laughed at her greedy look in her eyes.

"Thank you!" she spluttered threw a mouthful of fish.

"You're welcome!" I called as she lazily flew up the stairs.

I start to tidy up since my house is a mess. I can't do it alone and Lunar is really tired so I called Lucy

"Lucy? You there?" I said

"Yep! What do you need?" She said

"I have a friend coming over and my house is a mess can you and Levy help me? I mean, if Levy's even there..." I whispered

There was muttering on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah we'll come" Lucy said

"Thanks! If the job isn't done, will you please stay till the next day?" I asked

"Heck yeah!" Levy screamed in the background

I smiled then gave them my location and other needed information to get to my house.

In half an hour time they were here.

"Wow, your house in gigantic!" Levy squealed

"Yeah, a gigantic mess. Can we please start now or do you want a tour?" I asked

"Tour." Levy said without giving Lucy a chance to vote.

I gave them a tour of the house. When it came to the garden they were equally surprised. at the back of the garden there stood a Rainbow Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Wow!" was all they could say

"Well let's begin with the bottom floor." I smiled.

We started cleaning and cleaning will the radio was on. It took three hours to clean the whole house. Lunar, at one point, woke up to help. She took care of the garden and and went to buy dinner. It was now five o'clock.

"You guys can leave if you want." I said disappointed I had so much fun today.

"If you don't mind we'd like to stay." Levy whispered sheepishly

My spirit lifted as I nodded eagerly. The rest of the night was spent grooming and playing with Lunar while watching three movies and eating four bags of popcorn before we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Kitty Love

**Chapter Three: Kitty Love**

I saw Pantherlily and Gajeel sitting at a far table and decided to go and say hello. Lunar sat on my shoulder and played with my hair.

"Hi you two!" I greeted walking towards them.

Gajeel grunted in greeting before being hit on the head by Pantherlily telling him to greet me properly.

"Hi." he muttered flatly

"Hello." Pantherlily smiled, then he continued hitting Gajeel while telling him off.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my exceed." I mentioned taking Lunar off my shoulders and cuddling her softly "Her name is Lunar!"

"Nice To meet you!" She waved at the pair

I noticed Pantherlily just staring at Lunar turning a little red.

"Is something wrong, Pantherlily?" I said, placing Lunar on the table.

This action made Pantherlily go a deeper shade of red.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes." He stuttered

Lunar walked over to Pantherlily and felt his forehead making him go an even deeper shade of red.

"Are you sure you sure alright?" She asked sweetly

This made Pantherlily practically melt.

"We better leave." I whispered to Lunar

"Oh yeah!" Lunar said digging her paw into her bag "I wanted to give this to Pantherlily!"

She handed a kiwi to Gajeel. Then, we walked away quickly leaving Gajeel poking Pantherlily with the kiwi.

"What was that?" Lunar asked me while we were getting some lunch at the bar.

"He loves you!" I sighed sadly

"What but in the legends..." She began

"Yes I know, he's going to find out sooner or later. I hope he's not too disappointed" I cut her off

We sat there in silence eating our food the problem at hand on our minds.

"Hey Isi-chan, Lunar!" Levy greeted walking up to Lunar and I with Lucy running after her.

Isi-chan was the nickname they gave me yesterday evening when they stayed over. That was great fun.

"We... wanted... to... ask... if... you... would... let... us... come... over... to... your... house... again."Lucy panted.

"Sure" I said brightening me up a bit "Oh and you might want to bring a swimming suits."

They nodded and left for the library.

"U-Um." said a voice

Lunar and I turned to see the source of the voice. It was Pantherlily.

"U-Um. Thank you for the kiwi." muttered giving Lunar a large fresh salmon.

"Wow! Thanks!" She said floating down from her stool giving him a hug before taking the fish "Come on! I found a shaded place in the garden, we can stay there!"

I watched the two of them wander away chatting and laughing. I could tell, even though they couldn't be together they were going to be best friends.

"Oh no! I forgot all of my shopping!" I mentally slapped myself.

I ran out of the guild only to find Levy and Lucy walking back to the guild.

"Hey Levy-chan, Lu-chan!" I call as they approach.

"Oh, hey." Lucy said

"Do you think you could help me. I have a friend coming over tomorrow and I forgot all my shopping!" I sigh

"Sure we'll help" they smiled

I smiled back as we caught the bus to the mall. The next hour was spent buying groceries and swimming equipment. (floatables and new swim wear)

"Thanks for your help!" I thanked the pair while we offloaded the stuff

"No problem Isi-chan!" Levy hissed through clenched teeth

She was carrying two extremely heavy bags so Lucy and I ran to help her. When everything was offloaded we sat on the coach and watched some TV.

"Well, we better go and get our stuff ready." Levy said to Lucy "Is it alright if we leave our swim wear here?" Levy asked me

I nodded and they stood up and left. I walked towards the guild to get Lunar. She had fallen asleep on top of Pantherlily, who was also asleep. I picked them both up carefully and took Pantherlily to Gajeel.

"Thanks" He muttered bending a spoon

I nodded and started to walk home. When I did arrive Lucy and Levy were waiting for me.

"Where have you been?!" Levy yelled before covering her mouth when she saw the sleeping Lunar.

She mouthed sorry and I nodded at her opening the door and letting them in. After putting Lunar in her bed I filled the pool with lukewarm water and jumped in. I was wearing a silver bikini, Lucy was wearing a white Bikini with a pink hibiscus flower on it and levy was wearing a red and white stripped bikini. The pool took forever to fill up since my pool was ten meters long, two and a half meters deep and nine meters wide... you don't even want to know how big my garden is. It was a hot day so Lunar soon woke up complaining but when she saw the pool she shut her mouth and got into her little purple bikini that I made her.

After about two hours of swimming we sat on the bench and at a little food just to replenish or selves. we just sat there letting our body heat be taken by evaporation which I really hated learning. After another hour of swimming, I covered up the pool. After bathing and and getting ready to go to bed we had some pizza while watching a new horror movie which scared us so badly we slept in one room all huddled together. All I could think about was that girl, who looked like me, getting killed by another girl, who looked like that Lisanna girl. What ever happened I couldn't let that actually happen, to anyone in the guild because I could sense an extremely dark aura coming from the future. I couldn't sleep that night the other members did all apart from Carla and I...


	4. Chapter 4: Akio Estuko

**Chapter Four: Akio Estuko **

* * *

**Author's Note: In chapters to come I will be writing in other points of view.**

* * *

I ran to the guild leaving poor Lunar trying to catch up to me. I was so excited today, I was going to pick up Akio Today. I wonder if he'll remember me. I wonder if he'll remember any of his fellow dragon slayers. as I walked into the guild I saw Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily, Romeo, Natsu and Gajeel sitting at a large table.

"Hi you guys!" I greeted.

They all said hello back, I took a seat next to Lucy who was watching an arm wrestling match between Natsu and Gajeel. In the end nobody one because Pantherlily and Happy told them to stop, after that we left for the train station. Nobody was forced into coming, but everyone did. Romeo and Wendy were running and playing in front of me with Lunar, Carla, Happy and Pantherlily helping me the pair were fine. Natsu and Lucy were chatting in a friendly manner. Levy and Gajeel were talking laughing every once in a while. When we go to the train station Pantherlily and Happy helped Natsu and Gajeel, just the sight of trains made them sick... pathetic really. We went to a spot where we wouldn't get in the way and sat on some benches. Everyone was talking Cana saying Akio was my boyfriend. I started yelling at them because he wasn't and he just liked me as a friend.

"How do you know?" a voice questioned I spun around to see Mirajane and Laxus standing behind me.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask them

"Well I heard you were going to pick your... '_friend_', so I thought I would come along!" Mirajane explained

"If he's the King of dragons, it would be disrespectful." Laxus said bluntly

I could tell he was saying: _This crazy lady brought me along._

_The train from Marden's Hill is arriving. Please stay away from the edge of the platform._

I smiled, his scent was in the air.

"He's here" I said Natsu and Gajeel jerked up on my words.

A train slowly pulled in and many people stepped out and rushed away, but one person stood out. A person with turquoise, tanned skin like mine and dark green eyes. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Akio!" yelled

He turned towards me. Yep it was him.

I started to run to him while he looked at me with a smug look on his face. When I finally got him, I kissed his cheek and hugged him. I felt no movement from him so I looked him in the eye. He was blushing.

"What's wrong?" I asked he didn't say anything, he just stared into my eyes.

I broke myself away from the hug and took a small step back, his eyes were still locked onto mine.

"Isamu?" He asked

"Who else?" I smiled warmly at him

Then he hugged me back. It was a long hug, a really long hug. I looked at Lucy and the other girls for help but they were fake crying in joy. When the hug finally ended I took his hand and tugged it.

"Come on." I said "The other guild members want to see you!"

I have to drag him along because he's in some kind of haze. When I'm finally with the rest of my guild mates I poke Akio.

"Hmm?" He says as he is pulled out of his trail of thought.

As soon as he sees Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy his jaw dropped

"Hello Akio. Long time." Wendy said

"Hi" Natsu gave him a toothy grin

Gajeel just grunted before being hit on the head by Pantherlily. "Hello." he said bluntly but you could hear the excitement in his voice

"Hmm.." he said

"Stop saying 'hmm'." I muttered under my breath

"Oh so you want to hear my voice now, do you." he mocked

"I didn't say that." I said

"Aww. You two would be so cute together." Mira cooed

Akio froze up while I told Mira to shut up.

"Well. Let's get you to the guild!" I said trying to get away from the awkward silence

"Sure." he replied

As we walk away I hear awws behind me so I shoot a glare at them and walk away leaving them behind.

When we finally arrived at the guild Akio put his hood up in case anybody recognized him. We linked arms and walked in.

"Let's go to the master." I said "Oh and you picked the wrong day to wear one of your famous designs. People are going to notice."

He sighed and walked as quickly towards the masters office.

"Oh, hello Isamu. You must be Akio Estuko. Do you want to join the guild?" master asked

Akio nodded and took of his hood.


	5. Chapter 5: Lisanna Strauss

**Chapter Five: Lisanna Strauss**

I walked around the guild looking for Lucy with Lunar, it didn't seem she was inside so I walked out to the guild's garden. Then I smelt something salty, blood. Using my nose I started to follow the scent then another two scents mixed in with the blood. It was Lucy's scent and... Lisanna's? At this I started to run, just mentioning Lisanna's name spread a dark aura in my mind. When I finally arrived at the source of blood I was angered. Lucy was crying into her hands in a pool blood with a blood stained dagger lying next to her.

"Who did this you?" I cried running towards Lucy

"L-L-Lisanna." she sobbed

Why? Why would she do something like that.

"Don't tell anyone... please! Please! Please! Please!" she begged

"Ok I won't but I'm not dropping this case so easily." I say helping her up

"Please can we go to your house?" She whined "I don't want Natsu to see me like this."

I nodded and asked Lunar to take Lucy home. I walked into the guild to look for the white haired girl.

"Stay away from Lucy, if you like your life." I hissed

"Oh so she told you? Now she's in even more trouble!" she growled back

Using my magic I tipped a barrel of beer on her head making her scream.

"I said, stay... away... from... Lucy!" I yelled

Natsu turned towards me at the mention of Lucy's name. I walked out leaving a drenched Lisanna and a confused guild behind. I ran home quickly meeting Lucy petting Lunar.

"You ok?" I said getting bandages from the cupboard

She nodded. I gave the bandage and she went upstairs to put it on. A few minutes later Akio arrived, he was staying here because he didn't want to waste money since we were going to go to training with the others for a long period of time.

"Lucy's staying over for a few days, you don't mind do you?" I said

"It's your house isn't it?" He replied sitting on a stool

"Yeah, you know that dark aura I was feeling before?" I reminded

He nodded eating a biscuit.

"It was that girl, Lisanna." I muttered sitting next to him

He looked shocked.

"You mean Mirajane's and Elfman's little sister? She looks so innocent!" He mumbled

"I know she does but it's not her." I said eating a biscuit

"What do you mean by that?" He asked

"It's one of Zeref's jewels. The Jewel of Jealousy." I replied

"So the first jewel we find is in one of our comrades?" he sighed

I nodded sadly.

"Well that's wonderful." he said sarcastically "What is she jealous about?"

"Natsu and Lucy." I replied picking up another biscuit

"Go figure. She's been childhood friends." he murmured

"That's why she tried to murder Lucy." I growled at the memory

"What are you two talking about?" Lucy asked walking into the room

She was still wearing her blood stained clothes.

"I'll tell you later, right now you should have a bath and wear some of my clothes." I ordered pushing her out of the room

**Akio's P.O.V**

After the girls left, Lunar flew in.

"Hey Akio!" she greeted

I petted her as she landed on my lap. She started to purr.

"Where is Solar?" she asked

"He's at home but he's coming tomorrow." I replied simply

"Ok!" she said eating a biscuit

_"What is wrong with those biscuits? Everyone is eating them!" I thought to myself "Oh well."_

By the time Isamu and Lucy returned, the biscuits were gone.

"Why? I made those biscuits for Lucy!" Isamu was crying over the empty plate

"U-um.." I started backing away slowly not wanting to be noticed

"You won't get away that easily!" she yelled

she summoned a death doll and started poking it on the belly I ended up rolling around laughing with Lunar.

"P-please stop!" we cried

Lucy had joined in, since the biscuits were made for her.

"Only if you apologies!" she said

"I'm sorry!" we yelled and we were released from the doll's curse

We were left breathing heavily our faces soaked from the tears of laughter.

Lucy, Lunar and I sat in the living room and chatted while Isamu got to work on her second batch of biscuits. I could smell it from the kitchen and started to drool. Finally, after about forty-five minutes, Isamu came back to the kitchen with a plate of soft looking biscuits.

"No more for you." she said sitting on my lap tiding and stroking my hair

I just laughed at her and put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer pressing my forehead against her's. Even with the shadow I could see her blush.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Those two were so cute together! I've had to get them together somehow, but how?

"I know!" I thought to myself "Maybe the girls at guild could help!"

That's how I started 'Mission Get Akio and Isamu Together'!

"What are you smiling about?" Lunar asked poking my arm softly

I whispered my little love plan to her and she started to giggle.

"Those two could probably get together by themselves" she muttered under her breath.

It was true, the pair would end up together with or without help.

* * *

Hi! Sorry for the confusion of the chapters before! I still quite new to this! Oh who am I kidding. this is my first story! I really hope you're liking my story! Oh yeah! Please check my sisters story 'The Fight Over Natsu' by 'Fairy Tail NALU GRUVIA GALE'. Don't mind the spelling, chapter 2 of her story is coming out soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Start the Mission for Love

**Chapter Six: Start the Mission for Love**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I while Isamu and Akio went on a mission together, leaving Lunar and I to take care of the house, I invited five other girls over so we could start planning 'Mission get Akio and Isamu Together'. As usual Erza was the first to arrive.

"Hmm. Her house is beautiful." Erza muttered examining... well, everywhere.

Then Levy arrived, just in time to have a slice of cake before Erza finished it all.

Then it was Lisanna. I didn't make eye contact with her at all and went back into the kitchen to bake another two cakes. Knowing Erza, it would have been better if I baked five but I was to lazy. Wendy came later on.

"Hey Lucy!" she greeted with Carla

I waved and let them in.

"Mmm! Is that cake?" Wendy asked

I nodded.

"Oh can I help make it?" she pleaded

"Sure!" I accepted glad to have someone help me

When we got to the kitchen Wendy gave me a stern look.

"Who did it to you?" she whispered

How did she even know? I had been two days since I had taken care of the wound. Did the blood still smell through it?

"Lisanna?" whispered back not even aware I had done it

She nodded but kept her mouth shut. So I started cooking again. We started chatting about how well Fairy Tail had been doing after 'The Grand Magic Games'.

Finally when we were done there was a knock on the door.

"Mirajane!" Wendy and I said together

I rushed to the door as Wendy and Carla took the cakes to the main room.

"Hello! Sorry I am late I had to tell Lisanna to go before me!" She said stepping in.

When we were all in the main room, I started to explain why we were here and what we were going to do. All together there were fifteen steps in my plan which everyone agreed to, everyone apart from Lisanna.

"Why should we even help them? There new to the guild how do we even know we can trust them enough to help them?" Lisanna spat

Every time she said help, she seemed to get angry.

"What's gotten into you Lisanna? You've been acting like this for a while now! Being mean, rude and selfish!" Mira scolded

"Well maybe I've always been like this!" Lisanna yelled

Then she stood up and pushed me out of the way harshly. Making me bump into a table with a framed photo on it. the photo fell on the floor and the frame shattered.

"Oh no." I said

The photo was of the guild with everyone smiling and giving a thumbs up. I started to cry. This was Isamu favorite picture.

"Please don't cry!" Lunar said

"B-But now Isamu won't trust me any more! I wish we could have done this some where else!" I cried even harder

"Lisanna! Come back here right now!" Mira screamed "I'm so sorry Lucy."

_"What's wrong with her? She never acted like this before!" I thought to myself "I know! Maybe I has something to do with what Akio and Isamu were talking about a few days ago!"_

I ran out of the main room and got my phone.

"Isamu? Are you there?" I asked putting the phone to my ear

"Yeah. What's wrong?" she replied

I explained what just happened, apart from the 'Mission', and she stayed silent the whole way through.

"That photo isn't the real one. Also I'll be back as soon as I can." she said then the phone made a long beeping noise, indicating that she had cut the phone.

I sighed in relief and walked down stairs to meet the four girls and two exceeds looking a little angry.

"There is defiantly something wrong with her." Erza muttered

"Yeah." Mira growled

"Hey!" I said "The picture was a duplicate so I'm not in trouble, but Isamu asked you guys to stay over for a long while."

"Why?" Levy questioned

"She has something to tell us. Also you might wanna leave to get all your stuff. When she said while, she meant it. Isamu wants you to stay for two months. It has something to do with why Lisanna is acting so weird." I mentioned

At this the girls didn't complain they just did as they were told.

Five hours later the girls all arrived back at the house and went to free rooms in the house. One at a time the we helped each other to unpack there stuff into our rooms. We were tired by the time we were finished so we just lazed around in the pool splashing about a little. Erza was wearing her 'Legendary Swimsuit' and I remembered what happened the last time she was wearing it.

**Isamu's P.O.V**

"I guess Zeref's jewel has taken over more of Lisanna's heart. This is bad." I said

Akio nodded. We were coming back from a mission that had taken a day and a half, it's reward was five hundred thousand jewels. I was so tired I kept on falling asleep on Akio's shoulder in the train. I couldn't wait to get to bed, after doing a few jobs like talking to my guests.

"I need to inform Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus,Jellal and Romeo." Akio said "Will you be able to go home alone from here?"

"Well considering we're in front of the house I think I'll be fine!" I said hugging him

I walked into the house to find it was silent so I walked out into the garden.

"Oh hi Isamu!" Lucy greeted

I waved and walked over to the pool

"How long have you been in there?" I asked

"About two and half hours." she replied casually

"Doesn't your wound hurt?" I asked

"Wendy helped me." she said

"Oh, ok! Oh yeah you might wanna get out now?" I called so they could all hear me

"Why?" Mira whined

"One: Because this water is enchanted it soothes your skin but if you stay in for to long your skin will become extremely itchy. Two: The boys are coming in about... twenty minutes." I replied

"Which boys?" Wendy asked

"Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal and Romeo" I said

The girls groaned but still got out of the pool.

"Think of it as a mini dorm girls on one side boys on the other." I said

They agreed and went to have a shower in there private bathrooms.


	7. Chapter 7: Mini Dorm

**Chapter Seven: Mini Dorm**

**Isamu's P.O.V**

"Where were you? You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" I yelled at Akio

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized "Plus we needed to pick up Solar from the station and get of my luggage."

I sighed and left the room. My house was filled with noises of the girls shouting at the boys so I ran upstairs. The girls were in their PJs which looked very untidy.

"Into your rooms now!" I hissed at the boys

They nodded and ran away, because I beat them up. I had a fever but decided to not tell anyone... I hate self-pity.

"Thank you so much Isamu! The boys were acting so weird!" Wendy whined

"You guys go get changed, I'll deal with the boys." I said

The girls nodded and went back to there rooms. I turned around to see the boys peeking out from behind there doors.

"Um... mind telling me what just happened?" I yelled

"Sure." Akio said coming up the stairs

I turned to face him and I heard all the doors close behind me. When Akio finally reached the top of the stairs he stared at me.

"What?" I snapped

"It's just that you look nice." he replied putting his hands behind his head

I blushed then I noticed something.

"How come you didn't say that before down stairs?" I said

"You were in a bad mood?" he muttered

He said it like a question. So I grabbed his arm, pulled him towards me and pushed him to the ground. Then I sat down on his belly and pinned down his arms.

"What are you hiding?" I asked putting my face dangerously close to his

"Kiss! Kiss!" Mira chanted as she walked out of her room

Then I noticed the position I was in and jumped of him. He just smirked.

"This isn't over." I hissed

I stood up and pulled him. I was about to plant a kiss on his cheek sarcastically but he re-angled his body and moved himself towards me. My lips met his. I was so confused and the state I was in didn't make it any better. I started to feel light headed and my limbs weren't responding in any way to keep well supported.

**Akio's P.O.V**

It felt good to kiss the girl I loved for years… when I said years I mean it. Ever since I was four and our dragons started bringing us to their meetings. Isamu was nice and cute. She always helped me when I needed it. That is why I fell in love with her.

"Aww…" Mira whispered nudging Laxus who just grunted

I released myself from the kiss to find Isamu blushing madly. Then, a few seconds later, her body went limp and fell on the floor. I immediately kneeled beside her.

"Isamu?" I cradled her torso in my arms

"Let me help." Wendy said

She felt Isamu's forehead and took her hand away.

"She's got a fever. Why didn't she tell anyone?" Wendy complained "I could have helped her!"

"She hates self-pity." I replied

"Makes sense, I have done all I can to help her she'll just have to rest. Also, you can't go into her room she has put a seal on her room door. Nobody, apart from her, can enter it's boundaries." Wendy muttered

"What? Couldn't Levy just break the seal?" I asked

"Nope. We tried earlier; the seal was way too complicated." Levy sulked

I sighed and carried Isamu, bridal style, over to my bed. Carefully I placed her on my bed. I walked out and went back down stairs and drank some water. Then Laxus sat beside me.

"Hey, do you think you could help me with Mira?" he asked without making eye contact

"What do you mean? Get her off your back?" I asked

"What? No! Nothing like that. A- Actually just the opposite." He said scratching his head

"Oh? Is that it? Shouldn't you be asking Jellal? He is around the same age as you." I smirked

"But Jellal has his own problems with Erza. You've practically got a rope around Isamu." He explained

"I'm not too sure. Isamu's probably going to kill me when she wakes up." I replied

"Just help me!" Laxus hissed

"Ok! Ok!" I said "We'll start tomorrow. I really need to get to sleep."

I walked upstairs and went to my room to see Erza holding the clothes Isamu was originally wearing.

"What did you do?" I asked

"I just changed her clothes. Why… were _you _planning to change them?" She asked

"I would probably die if I tried." I muttered

She nodded and walked. I turned off the life and took off my shirt, because it was scorching hot even with the windows open, and laid on the bed. Isamu's body felt so frail compared to mine yet, it stored so much magic energy. She knew all magic, even dark magic. She Hardly used it though. The others would have a bitter-sweet experience training with her.

**Mirajane's P.O.V**

Hearing Akio's and Laxus' conversation has really put me off well… everything. I can't sleep! Yeah I liked Laxus when was younger and yeah I still like him now! But I didn't know he liked me back! I'm happy and flustered all at once. The feeling gives me butterflies in my belly! I decide to go over to Lucy's room since she wasn't sleeping.

"Hey Lucy! Do you mind if I stay for a while? I can't get to sleep." I asked sheepishly

"Sure." She replied

She was writing her 'guild famous' book.

"When is it going to be done? I wanna read it!" Levy cried

I didn't even notice her earlier. Wendy, Carla Lunar and Erza were there too.

"I guess you guys couldn't sleep either." Mira laughed

"No we're just scared of the boys." Wendy said

"Even us?" Happy said

Akio's exceed, Solar, was standing next to him.

"Of course not!" Wendy exclaimed hugging the pair

I laughed. Wendy and Levy were so cute, Lucy and Erza were smart and the Exceeds were amazing. Where was I in this graph? I guess I would have to find out in the training Isamu keeps on mentioning.


End file.
